Changed Moment
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Tifa and Genesis has known each other for quite a long time. And now she falls for him. Tifa X Genesis fic. I own nothing, characters belongs to Square Enix,
1. Chapter 1

_**Changed moment  
Chapter 1:  
Changes**_

"Genesis?" Tifa bended over his bed and stared at him, it seemed like he slept peacefully, but she wasn't really sure. Few seconds later his light mako enchanted eyes opened, he fought the urge to yawn and stared at the brown haired woman.

"I'm awake" his voice sounded tired, and his eyes was half opened, Tifa giggled a little, she had expected him to say those words. She crossed her arms under her breasts and cocked her head to one side.

"Of course you are…" she mumbled soft and ran her hand through his auburn hair. Tifa's eyes were so dark a brown he could barely make out where the irises ended and where the pupils began. His head rose from the white pillow and he stared at her with tired eyes.

"What?" he wondered and sighed. She shook her head firmly, giggled a little and sighed. The only thing she wanted to hear before she fell asleep was his voice, and she had to do this, this night, since she had worked late at 7th Heaven.

"Nothing…" she mumbled and sat herself down on the edge of the bed. He dumped his head down onto the pillow again, and she heard something, she thought it sounded like an annoyed growl.

"You woke me because of nothing? Not like you at all… come on, tell me." His face was still buried into the pillow; his auburn hair was spread all over it. The brown haired woman sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"I just… wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep… it's nice…" _It's sexy…_she thought, but didn't tell him. Nice would have to do… he lifted his head again and she cupped his cheek, no surprised expression on his face, but what could she expect? It was 1 a.m. he didn't move for a long time, but then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why couldn't you hear my voice tomorrow?" he wondered and she removed her hand and stared out the window, she couldn't answer that question, she needed to hear his voice before she fell asleep, it was like an addiction. He placed his head back onto the pillow and fell asleep, she watched him for a moment, and then she sighed and walked over to her bed to sleep there.

Authors note:  
I'm so sorry for short chapter, I promise the next chapter will be over 1000 words, i just didn't have enought time for this one. I own nothing. This is a Genesis X Tifa fic. Characters are (C) Square Enix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed moment**  
_Chapter 2:  
Words made for love_

Genesis lifted his head from the white pillow the next morning, he stared at the woman on the other bed for a seconds, he knew she was awake and sighed. "Tifa, why are staying with me?" he murmured, her own head rose from her pillow a few seconds later, she stared at the man with the auburn hair and sighed loud.

"What are you trying to say?" She paused and looked away, Minerva had rejected him, and the brown haired woman knew that. "Are you asking me why I love you?" she added, he nodded weakly and stared at her. Tifa closed her brown eyes and removed the brown bangs from her face.

"I'm a… monster" he murmured solemnly and stared out the window. She opened her eyes again and shook her head. The man with the auburn hair opened his mouth to protest, but Tifa stopped him and grinned, she rose from her bed and cupped his chin.

"No, you're wrong…" low voice, and a small smile curved her lips, she stroke her thumb over his chin a couple of times while she stared into his light mako enchanted eyes. Genesis didn't seem to be convinced at all, and sighed.

"What do you know?" he whispered, closed his eyes and removed her hand with his own. He opened his eyes again and rose from his bed. He stopped next to the window and stared at the blue Banora sky. He had guessed in his whole life, that he would have moved back to his hometown together with a woman. The Banora whites grew only around his house, and he knew that Tifa loved them.

"I don't know anything about it… it's just… I don't think you're a monster, I care about you. " The brown haired woman muttered and stared at Genesis; he kept glaring at the sky and suddenly turned to face her. She crossed her arms and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You can't love a monster, Tifa. SOLDIERs are… monsters." He told her about what they'd done to him, what the SOLDIERs had done and how they were monsters. "You should leave me." He added. Her brown eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You're not a monster!" she headed in his direction and stopped next to him, touched his hand and kissed his cheek. Tifa had seen his black wing before, but she didn't really care if he had a wing or not, he was still Genesis, and she loved him, couldn't just forget him like that.

"You can't and you don't know that!" He nearly growled, but still remained control over his voice. Tifa didn't care, she still loved him, and she would always love him, no matter what they went through.

"You're still the same Genesis as I fell for, I love you" she murmured, he cocked his head to one side and gave her a curious look. Tifa bit her lower lip and stared into his light mako enchanted eyes, she knew she was more than able to look into those eyes for hours. "I won't leave you, because I love you…"

"You really mean that?" the female nodded and grinned, "Seriously?" he added, smiled shyly and glared into her brown eyes. She told him the truth, he could tell, maybe it wasn't as bad as he had imagined; maybe things would get better?

He picked up loveless and Tifa grinned weakly, maybe some people was tired of loveless, but she wasn't, Tifa liked his voice, really did. And it didn't bother her, Loveless was one of his favourites, and she did adore it as well.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
the goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

------

_Authors note:  
Chapter 2 is done, I'll upload this as fast as possible, and hey guys, I hope you have a nice Christmas and a happy new year, I own nothing. Characters are (C) Square Enix, thanks for the reviews, please continue to review! ___


	3. Chapter 3

Changed Moment Chapter 3:

The Promise

She heard him, as he passed by her room. He wasn't stopping; she opened the door, slowly and carefully. It was in the middle of the night and the moon made her room look so beautiful. Tifa smiled kindly, he tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace.

"What's wrong?" She muttered softly and stared into his brilliant azure eyes. Then she discovered the dried tear streaks on his cheeks, he dried his eyes in a hurry with the sleeves on his shirt. And produced something that reminded her of a bittersweet laughter.

"I can't sleep, even the shadows are scaring the crap out of me" he answered, there was an pause and then she opened the door to her room and sat down onto her bed.

"Why?" she cocked her head, he snorted and stared at the roof instead of her chocolate brown eyes. It had been a while since Hollander had told him that he was a fail, he was in the end a monster, but he just couldn't get the conversation out of his head. The brunette rose to her feet and dried away one of the tears that was sailing down his cheek.  
"You're still thinking about what Hollander said, am I right?" her gentleness made him burst out in tears. He sank to his feet as he wondered why Tifa was the only one that still treated him nicely. He leant his head against her small shoulder as he sobbed and cried, she held him in a gentle embrace.

"P-promise me something" he sobbed, but had managed to control his voice a little. She nodded and he continued. "Promise to never leave me" she pulled away and smiled gently.

"I promise to never leave you alone in the dark" She said softly, "but I need you to promise me something in return" she added.

"anything"

She stared at him with her gently brown eyes and sighed heavily.  
"I want you to stop calling yourself a monster..." he was about to protest but she stopped him.  
"Promise me..." she whispered like the autumn wind into his ear. She saw him smile, or at least now it looked like a smile.

"I-I promise" he sobbed


	4. Chapter 4

Changed Moment chapted 4:

Haunted

He saw her there again, standing right in front of him with that gorgerous blonde hair dancing wildly around her perfectly shaped face. Once again her facial expression was neutral.

"This time you're calling me to you, instead of me calling you to me... you're not dying Genesis so why are you calling me?" it was the first time he had heard her speak to him, the last time he had seen her had been so very long ago.  
He took in the scenery, it looked like he was in the life stream again. But wait a minute, was he dead?

"I like this place a lot" Genesis heard himself say, she could hear the smile in his voice. And his azure eyes had never sparkled like that before, it was like the star was within them. The blonde woman cocked her head, then she shook it.

"You like the life stream?" she sounded a lot more neutral this time. She was so beautiful he couldn't even describe her. Only immortal creatures looked like her.  
He stared to his side, surprised to see his own black raven feathered wing right beside him.

Then he noticed that the Godess had started to fade away, minute by minute she faded and he heard himself yell her name.

"Genesis!!" he was jolted awake to the sound of Tifa's voice, and he stared up at her. Why is she so stressed? he thought once he had a real look at her. She was pale, and she was sweating.  
"My God you were so sound asleep I thought you were dead! You didn't respond!" she yelled in alarm and he sent her a cocky grin.

"You really care about me, don't you?" he smiled, even in my dreams she will always 'hunt' me. Genesis thought as he hugged Tifa,


End file.
